Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 3
by Romenjack
Summary: Alright so I hated that they never made a KOTOR 3 but i got excited that they made the Revan book that was suppose to be what the game would have been. and i hated it so much. So i decided that i was going to rewrite the book but how the first two games built up to it not how they shoe horned it in to fit with the new MMO.
1. Intro

Meetra Surik's black boots thudded against the dark grey metal floor of the Sith Academy. Her dark green robs flowing behind her as she ran. The never ending thunder stormed raged on the dead world outside every window that she past. She had to keep pressing forward. She would not let anything stop her. Not now, not after all that had happened.

Meetra Surik came to a halt as she approached a door at the end of the corridor. She closed her eyes, stretching out with the force. In her minds eye she could see the six glowing red figures. Meetra could make out the silhouette of Sith battle armor. None of them seemed to be force users. Good. That meant that taking care of them should be easy enough.

Without even readying her lightsaber she opened the door. The troopers looked shocked as if they were not expecting her to be there. Their training kicked in and in unison they raised their blaster rifles. Meetra reached out with the force and yanked them out of their hands tossing them behind her. Then with a wave of her hand she sent them all flying back against the wall behind them. Most of them were knocked out by the impact and the ones that weren't had their necks snapped as they tried to get up.

There was a snap hiss of lightsabers activating from the other side of the door. Meetra instantly activated her double bladed lightsaber reading for the inevitable attack. The door in front of her opened as two people dressed in the Sith garbs came rushing towards her, their red lightsabers at the ready as they ran.

Meetra dropped into her ready stance and lunged into the air at the nearest Sith covering the 20 foot distant with a single bound unleashing a flurry of strikes. His blocks were weak and sloppy. This was obviously a Sith apprentice. He was quickly overpowered after a few strikes as Meetra's green blade sliced threw his chest. The second one seemed to hesitate after seeing how quickly his companion had been slain. Meetra used this hesitation to give a critical strike. The speed of her attack killed him before he could even ready himself.

She deactivated her lightsaber hooking it back onto her belt as she took a deep breath, brushing a few stray dark blond hairs out of her face with her other hand. She did not know whether to be relieved or worried that opposition had become easier after the second floor of the academy.

Meetra decided to take it all in stride and started to head into the large room that the two apprentices had come out of. As she stepped in the room she instantly felt a warning ping in the force and that was all the saved her. Blaster fire came from every angle in front of her. There were five troopers behind cover firing at her catching her in a perfect crossfire.

Meetra had been careless. She had assumed that the two Sith that she had fought had been the only two in the room since they were the only ones who had immediately responded so she did not bother to scout the room before entering assuming it was clear. Now she saw that they were merely a delaying action to allow the other troopers to get into position.

Meetra Jedi's reflexes and speed was the only thing that allowed her to activate her lightsaber in time. She dropped into the Shien lightsaber stance meant for deflecting blaster bolts from multiple opponents. The cover the solders were behind made it impossible for her to deflect the blaster bolts back at them. Meetra raised her hand in the air as the force gathered in her fingertips in the form of electricity. Unleashing a force lighting storm that struck all five of the troopers simultaneously, their metal armor only acting as a conductor and with a loud scream of pain they fell to the ground.

Meetra took a few deep breaths in an attempt to regain her strength. Using a dark side technique without calling upon the dark side was always draining but even more so on Malachor V where the dark side flowed threw everything. It was for that same reason she was unable to since the presence of the troopers earlier. Everything felt distorted on this entire planet. Her conventional means of using the force were almost impossible. She had to rely almost entirely on the teachings she had received from the Sith Assassin Visas on the use of force sight to see enemies ahead of time.

There was a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Meetra looked down and examined it. There was a small hole in the sleeve of her Matukai Adept robes. One of the blasters must have gotten threw her defense and wounded her. she was about to use the force to heal it as she had done so many times in the past but stopped herself. She was using up to much energy by using the force and there was no time for her to rest to regain any of it. She needed to conserve as much as she could. So instead she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a small koto pack and injected her shoulder with it. The wound immediately closed and she sighed as pain killers and antibiotics coursed through her.

Meetra walked to the other end of the room to the door that would lead her to the hallway so she could continue her trek through the academy. She used Force sight to see beyond the door where she saw a man standing in the middle of the hallway his arms folded across his chest his head bowed. The dark side shined from the man like a beacon, so much so that it was almost painful to look at him.

It was plain to see that this man was no apprentice. It was very possible that he knew that she was standing on the other side of the door and was waiting for her. Meetra could tell that this was going to be a hard fight. She had no doubt that she could take this man and that she would come out victorious but if she was not careful this Sith could do some serious damage to her that she could not afford to take.

She activated her lightsaber the green blades whirling around her as she spun it in her hands. She dropped into Form IV: Ataru. She hoped to end the fight as quick as possible. She used the force and the door slid open, the Sith instantly opened his eyes and lunged forward activating his red lightsaber. He was incredibly fast covering the distance between them in less than a second.

Meetra blocked the blows and spun on her heals trying to move around him striking behind her as she spun. He easily deflected the strike and moved in to attack. His stance was perfect and his form left no openings. This was someone who, like her, had trained extensively in combat styles and less in then force. He must be a Sith Marauder, the equivalent to a Jedi weapon master. He moved forcefully trying to overpower Meetra with strength alone.

Meetra closed her eyes and let the force flow threw her body. It crept into every part of her, down her arms and legs, making her feel as light as air and as fluid as water. She started to move around the marauder's blows like water flowing around a rock giving timed well placed blows. Her double bladed lightsaber moving in front of her, blocking and striking simultaneously. The marauder took a step back. Meetra pressed the advantage flowing low and striking at his right side. He moved his body to get out of the way but did not avoid the blow completely the blade slicing across his shoulder. He staggered back regrouping himself as his arm hung lifelessly his side, his lightsaber now in his left hand in a defensive position.

Meetra didn't move. Her lightsaber hummed in her ear as she held it behind her back in a ready position. The Marauder knew that to advance was suicide but retreat was not an option. When he did move he tried to distract her by throwing his lightsaber at her and recalling it to his hand just before it reached her hoping to strike at her while recovering from the faint, but she expected the move and readied herself for the attack. With a swipe of her blade she sliced off his arm and before it hit the ground she had cut him in half.

He fell to the ground with a thud as Meetra deactivated her lightsaber. She looked down to see that she had been cut in the gut and across the thigh. Nothing very serious but would only become worse if not treated immediately. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over the wounds calling on the force as she did so. The wound closed shut and instantly scared. She could have healed those as well but she was not going to waist the energy so her skin could be smooth.

She walked to the end of the hallway in front of the next door. She was hoping that the Marauder was the last line and it would be a clear shot the rest of the way but now was not the time to stop being careful. She used force sight and saw three red figures on the other side of the door, all of them wearing Sith Master robes.

Meetra took a deep breath trying to steady herself. This was starting to become annoying.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Revan did not say a word as he walked down the grand entrance of the mansion. The red carpet muffling the sound of his thick boots. He absently stared at the decorum around the walls. Large statues built to the vanity of some long dead Sith. Paintings that had no real meaning. Sith art was always like that. For a belief that was centered around passion it always seemed to lack any when it came to the finer things.

Revan headed up the grand stairs, the Sith security moving out of his way as he walked past. Revan had been here long enough for every guard to know his face. Though they did not know him as Jedi Master Revan, they all though that he was Lord Eruta Ken, lord of the Sith and servant to Lord Nyriss, one of the twelve council members of the Sith Empire.

Revan reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hallway leading to a room at the other end. Revan stood in front of the door for a moment before he walked in putting on the persona that he had created to fit in. As he exhaled he swung open the door, letting his presence fill the room as he entered.

"So nice of you to come Eruta Ken." the red skin Sith smiled at Revan as he walked into the room. His full tooth smile making his dangling mandibles to move back and forth. A thing that only drew attention to the scar on his chin where a mandible should have been.

"My apologies Sechel, I was held up doing more important things, like feeding birds." Revan sat down across from him putting his booted feet up on the table.

"There are no birds on Dromund Kaas." the Sith replied.

"Yeah I would imagine all the rain and lightning would be a bit of a problem for them." Revan gave the Sith a mocking smile. Sechel may come across at first as being week and helpless but Revan knew better. Inside that mind was a storm of plots and schemes. Revan knew that if anyone was to ever figure out his true identity it would be Sechel, so he must be extra vigil around him. Revan did his best to keep his distance and not make himself worthy of Sechel's time but he could not come across as having something to hide. Thus the banter.

"And what dose our Lady Councilor have on the agenda today?" Revan asked trying to move the meting along.

"Lord Nyriss as been tasked by the emperor himself to find and deal with a smuggling ring within the city."

"That seems like a fairly small job for someone as important as Lord Nyriss."

Sechel smiled his scheming smile. "Oh but this smuggling ring is supplying weapons to the rebels on the outer rim of the empire, and they are causing the military out there some serious problems. The fact that the Emperor would turn to Nyriss, one of the twelve most powerful sith in the empire, to handle it shows how serious that he is taking the mater."

Revan studied the Sith's red mandible face. Did he somehow know that it was Revan who was supplying the weapons in hopes to destabilize the Sith? No he had been too careful. He had done too much to cover his tracks, but Sechel was up to something and he would find out what.

"And does this somehow involve me?" Revan asked.

"Why yes, Nyriss asked that you be the one to sort out the matter." he was still smiling. What was he up to?

"Grate, then send me the information and I will get right on it." Revan moved to get up.

"You and Lord Scourge that is."

Revan cringed at the very sound of the name. The hatred that Scourge had for Revan was not a secret and Revan could not say that he did enjoyed the Sith very much ether. That must be why Sechel was so smug. Sechel did not hide the fact that he did not trust Revan, not that he really trusted anybody, but by the way he would sometimes touch the scar on his face whenever Scourge was in the room told Revan that while Sechel did not trust him he hated Scourge.

Revan was sure just he mere thought of the Revan and Scourge killing each other or at the very least trying to must have given him joy beyond belief. He liked making everyone suffer and squirm. That meant that he was in control of the situation. Revan disliked Scourge but he feared Sechel.

"I'm sure that we are more then capable of getting the job done." Revan got up to leave.

"Assuming you two don't kill each other before you do." Sechel called to Revan as he walked out of the room.

"Good evening Eruta Ken." The street vender waved at Revan walking down the busy street. Revan smiled at the man and walked over to him.

"Good evening to you Tallnus." Revan gave a polite bow.

"And how are things with Darth Nyriss?" The vender asked.

"The Dark Councilor is fine and I should not speak to you about her for you are a shady fellow and who knows to whom you might sell such secrets to." Revan smiled at the worn faced man.

The vender gave him a curious look. "Eruta, are you sure you are a Sith? Cause you have a since of humor and not the kind that involves torturing things."

"As sure as the Emperor is immortal." Revan smiled. "Now tell me what lovely things are you selling to people today?"

"Ah nothing that I am sure a Sith Lord like yourself would be interested in. I'm sure at the estate you get all kinds of good food."

"Oh I never eat food that I did not make myself. Sechel is always scheming and I will do best to make sure I do not leave myself open for one of his ploys."

"Life of a Sith must be hard." Tallnus nodded not convinced of his own statement. "But I suppose there are things that I will never understand."

"Much the truth." Revan picked up an orange fruit and paid the man with a smile. It had been almost two years since Revan came to Dromund Kaas. He had been following in his own footsteps trying to peace back together his lost memory. It had started to come back to him after helping his friend Canderous find the lost Mandalore's mask but there were still major holes in it. He started to get flashes of other places, worlds that he could not remember visiting. That journey had finally led him to this world.

Dromund Kaas, the capital planet of the Sith Empire. The sky was almost always in a state of electrical storms and the surface seemed to pulsate with the dark side of the force. It felt much like the ancient sith world Korriban, or Malachor V but as where Korriban, and Malachor V were dead, this world was very much alive. It was full of buildings and people, some enslaved others oppressed and the rest doing the enslaving and the oppressing. Despite all of that there was one thing that did surprise Revan, the order and structure of it all.

While the people were controlled by fear they were also controlled by loyalty. They were devoted to the way of life and would die to defend it and their Sith Emperor who supposedly had lead them since the end of the Grate Hyperspace War over a thousand years ago. Revan knew that someone strong in the force could maintain their life for very long periods of time but they became week and frail, and he had a hard time believing Sith would ever allow themselves to be ruled by someone who could not hold his power.

Instead it was far more likely do to his isolation that every once in a while an ambitious Sith from the Dark Council killed the Emperor and assumed his identity. Darth Nyriss though assured Revan that was in fact not the case, that the emperor had found a way to in fact make himself immortal.

Revan bit into the fruit as he walked deep in thought. After he had arrived on this world he had infiltrated one of the ruling sith houses hopping to find out all that he could about what was going on. It very quickly became obvious that the main goal that the Emperor was always working towards was the retaking of the republic. This fact had triggered several of his own memories about how Mandalore the Crusader had been tricked into attacking the Republic by the Sith as a way of weakening the Republic and testing their abilities.

Luckily they were unaware of the Jedi Civil War that immediately followed, for if they did they would know that they would come across almost no resistance from the almost demolished Republic Fleet if they decided to invade now. A fact that Revan was going to make sure that they never found out. Revan had been shown the Sith armada once and by the look of things, l they were primed and ready for the invasion but it was in fact the Dark Council that was delaying it. they feared that a war with the Republic would only end in their failure so they did everything they could to convince the Emperor that they were still not ready. An idea that Revan tried to support whenever possible.

"Mind if I ask you were you are headed to Eruta Ken?" Revan turned to see the face of the red skinned sith standing behind him.

"Lord Scourge of what do I owe the honor?" Revan gave a courteous but mocking bow.

"I'm here doing my duty unlike some others that I know." He smiled as his face mandibles suede back and forth. A True Sith, as he was called, were decedents of the original sith species and this fact alone make them superior in the social hierarchy. A fact that Scourge was never going to let him forget.

"I am not on duty at the moment so my actions are none of your concern." Revan shot at him trying to turn to walk away.

He moved in front of Revan cutting him off. "My job is to insure the security and safety of our mistress so what you do is my concern."

"No that's, Murtog's job as the chief of security. Your job was to be an expendable puppet that somehow managed to survive so they kept you around for amusement."

The Sith gave him a glaring look. "how dare you I should-"

"You should what?" Revan got in his face. "Strike me down? I dare you to try." Revan took another bit of his fruit to show his lack of concern.

Revan had arrived shortly after Scourge had. Scourge had been called to Dromund Kaas to help Lord Nyriss with an assassination problem, against Nyriss' wishes from what Revan understood. It had all been resolved shortly before Revan arrived but something had happened that left a quit awkwardness in the air whenever the two were in the same room.

Revan's arrival seemed to be some sort of threat to the man, that somehow Revan was trying to take the entire spotlight off Scourge and unto himself. And in some ways he had managed to do just that. In a short time Revan had impressed Nyriss with his knowledge and skills in the force and he had been promoted quickly in her guard to one of her top officers. Scourge had taken this as a personal insult and had been trying to make Revan's life miserable ever since.

"You may have impressed Lord Nyriss for now but when she is no longer amused by you, it will be me who gets to decide whether you get to stay here," he leaned in close to Revan's ear and whispered, "Or whether I just kill you and leave you for the birds to find you."

Revan whispered back, "there are no birds on Dromund Kaas?" he took a step back with a smile and turned on his heals his robs flowing around him falling perfectly down around at his side and walked away. He could feel Scourge glaring into my back. Revan had met over ambitious Sith like Scourge before, though most of them he had met when he was the Dark Lord of the Sith, but most of those memories were gone now. Revan though got to deal with more than enough Sith when he had to infiltrate the Sith Academy on Korriban in his search for the Star Maps. He found the best way to deal with them was simply to never show any kind of weakness and make sure they knew who was stronger.

Revan continued walking down the street as rain started to poor down hitting his hood and cloak. Rain on Dromund Kaas was more common then no rain and he no longer even noticed it. The constant storms the lack of sun. he wasn't even sure if he had seen the sun once since his coming here. He had grown to despise this planet. His thoughts were then flooded with images of his wife Bastila. How when she smiled the world around her seemed to light up, or when she got angry her forehead would crinkle.

No. Revan shook his head, brushing the thoughts aside. He could not afford any distractions his mission was to important. When he was finished here only then could he return home. He steeled himself as he turned the corner into an abandon ally way. He checked to make sure no one was following him reaching out with the force touching the minds of the people near by making sure none of them could see him.

With a wave of his hand the side of the wall slid open revealing the entrance to his hid out. Having a hidden place was not uncommon among the Sith and it would have been more suspicious if he did not have one. But this one served two purposes, one to keep suspicion off of him and the other was to hide all the information that he had acquired over the past two years. Nyriss' spy Sechel would never suspect to look here as it was so obvious. He would be convinced that Revan would hid anything of importance at another location and Revan made sure to leave several bread crumbs to other places to keep him occupied.

When dealing with Sith the rules were simple. Trust on one and treat everyone as an enemy. This principle had served him well but Revan feared it all might have made him a bit paranoid if not a little bitter. He missed the days that he and his friends flew in the Ebon Hawk fighting Malak trying to save the Republic from the evils that threatened it. They were people that he could trust and rely on when he needed them. He knew that if he ever strayed from the path they would be there to bring him back.

As it turned out he had been the cause of most of the problems that they were trying to solve and it was Revan who had brought the Sith to the Republic and nearly destroyed it after he had spent so much time trying to save it during the Mandalorian wars.

That thought bothered him. What had happened to him? What had caused him to fall? How could he have gone from being the hero to the oppressor? How was he able to turn so many loyal Republic solders and Jedi against the Republic and take up Sith teachings? But the real question that Revan could not answer was, why?

The answers were in his head he knew that but it was like trying to see through the fog with one's eyes half closed. He could see flashes images but nothing that gave him any reason or understanding. He had hoped that coming to Dromund Kaas would help jog his memory but it had only lead to more questions.

The door to his room opened and he stepped inside.

"Welcome back Master." The blue twi'lek slave bowed at his entrance giving him a welcoming simile. "I have drawn you a hot bath and laid out fresh cloths. Is there anything else I may do for you?"

"No thank you Saross." Revan bit his tong. He had thanked her again. He had to be careful about how he treated slaves. If he was to nice it would draw suspicion. Revan hadn't even wanted a slave but Nyriss had given Saross to Revan as a gift to show him how much she valued his service. If he could he would have released Saross then and there but that would have only looked liked an insult to Nyriss. So Revan kept her around and tried to be as courteous to her as possible.

"You are to kind master." She bowed again. Revan could not help but stair at the shock collar around her neck. Revan had the device that would send painful yet non lethal voltage into her body as a form of punishment or sick amusement. Revan had only used it once and it was by complete accident.

When he first received the device he carried it on his person to show that to the other Sith that he was like them in how he treated his slaves. One day when he got back he had forgotten about it and sad down bumping the device in the process. It had been set on high and Saross nearly passed out from the unexpected pain.

Revan spent the next half hour apologizing and trying to make it up to her somehow. Ever since he had not carried it impressions be damned. He would not allow such a thing to happen again.

Revan walked past her and into his study area, trying his best to act cold and callow towards Saross. He was still not convinced that she was in fact not a spy for Nyriss or Sechel but in the past two years he had seen nothing that would suggest that was the case. None the less he had to make sure that he was double careful how he acted around her and had to make sure that she did not suspect who he really was or what he was doing here.

The room to the study was locked at all times and only Revan had the key. On top of that everything in the office was sealed with state of the arc security systems. Lucky for him none of this was unusual as many Sith had things that they wanted to keep hidden from others for fear that it could be used against them. Their own paranoia towards each other was the perfect cover for Revan in keeping his secrets hidden.

He sat down at his Holo Terminal and started to write all the things that he had learned from that day. The bath that Saross had drawn for him sounded appealing but he needed to record what he had learned as quickly as possible so he did not forget the details later. Today's entry was mostly about the royal guard. He had spent much of his time in the Emperors' Palace as Nyriss attended a Dark Council meeting. He was there as her escort but was forced to wait outside as no one but the council was allowed in the main room.

He took the time to study how the Guard around him operated. Their movements how many of them were force sensitive. As it turned out none of them were. All of them had been in fact cut off from the force somehow. This was to make them better at fighting those who relied on the force for they would be unable to since their presence or feelings in combat, but then also deadened them to the world around them. but the most terrifying thing that Revan had found out was the layers of mind control and brainwashing. Some of it was caused by the force and some of it from simple braking down on the will and psyche and then remolding it.

The guard was completely loyal to the emperor and had no real ambition or free will of their own. They still had their own since of individuality that allowed them to think and adapt to situations but there was nothing that made them unique or special. It was probably one of the most depressing things that he had seen since arriving here.

Revan sighed as he finished his notes. This had almost become pointless to him. He could not send this to the Republic for the transmission would be intercepted long before it got there, then he would be found out, caught and killed. So the only thing he could do was bide his time until the opening that he needed arose and try and do anything he could to disrupt the Sith until then.

Revan got up and looked to the door behind him. He wondered if that bath was still hot.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Emperors Wrath was an adequate title. Darth Vosif liked the title. He wore it with pride and made sure that everyone knew it. It was his duty to carry out the will of the Emperor. He was the Emperors personal weapon. An Assassin, General, Emissary, all rolled into one. If there was discontent from anyone in the Empire it was his job to silence it.

The night sky was clear and the air was warm, and Darth Vosif was hating every second of it. He longed to finish his mission here and return to Dromund Kaas. Where the weather was pleasant. The thing he hated most was the dirt of this world. There was no vegetation over a foot tall, and the trees were thick and had almost no leaves.

The confirmation beep from his com snapped Vosif out of his homesickness. He narrowed his yellow eyes and stared at the small village. The signal meant that his men had surrounded the town and had all escape exits cut off.

Most of his forces were just troopers with blasters. Not worth much but good for what he used them for. His strike team however was a unit of trained Sith Assassins. They had spent most of their lives training in the art of stealth and killing and were some of the best the empire had to offer. It would be their job to sneak into the town and start the bloodshed.

Darth Vosif wanted nothing more then to go in with them and indulge himself in the massacre that was about to ensue but he remained where he was. He knew that the most powerful weapon was fear and that people always feared the unknown. By staying in the shadows and rarely involving himself he remained unknown.

Vosif pulled the com device out of a pouch on his belt and held it up to his mouth. "Shadow team move in."

The orders were simple. Leave none alive. He knew good and well that people in this town had been giving aid to the insurgents that had been causing trouble on the outer systems. He was sent here by the Emperor to make an example out of them. To give a clear message that to give aid to the enemy was death.

To Vosif sedition was like an infection. If left untreated then it would only spread until it killed the body. The only way to effectively stop the infection was cut it out and anything it might have come in contact with. Else one risked that some might escape and come back later.

That was why he had to purge the whole town. If any one of them survived then it was possible that the infection would continue to spread, and he would just have to slaughter more latter. Not to mention that it would be a failure on his part letting the traitorous influence spread. He had to take care of them all tonight and make sure that it died with them.

When the night was done he would send a message over the broadcast system informing the masses what had happened here and why. Enforcing that they had gone against the will of the Emperor and what they received was merciful and just. That their actions were to protect them from the danger that they may have caused. The people would understand and they would agree that what he did this night was necessary.

From his vantage point on top of the mountain Vosif could see the twelve figures moving into the town. To anyone else they would have just looked like flickers of shadows in the moonlight but Vosif could see them as plain as anyone else. He was born blind and if he had been anything other than of the Sith bloodline he probably would have been killed at birth. His family's high standing was all that saved him.

It did not take long though for people to notice that he could move around as if he could see. Turned out that Vosif was so powerful in the force even at a young age that he could see through the force. His family had always been known for its strong force wielders but he exceeded them all.

The Sith Assassins started to move into the homes on the outskirts of the town and Vosif could see as the lives inside the buildings were extinguished. Vosif took a deep breath as he sucked in the pain and anguish from the people as they cried out just before they died.

The Assassins had only cleared half the town before the alarm was raised. Vosif sighed. Now things were going to get messy. While he did not mind carnage and destruction but the more people that were alerted to the danger there was a grater chance that one might escape. He would sculled his assassins when this was over. They should have been able to clear the whole town without anyone noticing.

Vosif held the com to his mouth as the villagers started run out of their homes to mount their defense. "All troopers stand by. Be prepared to open fire,"

The Sith Assassins did their jobs well. Still invisible to all but Vosif they spread out and took out the towns people one at a time. In a manner of minutes most of the people were dead and the rest started to flee.

Here we go. Vosif raised his com one last time. "Fire team 3 and 8 you have inbound targets. Fire when ready."

In a few moments the people ran out of the town and the troopers taking cover opened fired dropping them all in a manner of moments.

Vosif gave the battle ground a once over making sure that none had survived. Satisfied he ordered the Sith Team back to the base while one of the trooper teams stayed behind just to make sure. He was not going to let one of these traitors live just because he was too hasty to get out of here.

Vosif brushed the dirt off of his robes before turning and walking back to the swoop bike he had waiting there. He would be back at base before any of the others leaving them to wonder if he had ever truly left at all. Once everyone had returned they would finally be able to return to Dromund Kaas. How he missed the rain but more he missed the cold.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meetra smiled as she stretched out her bar feet on the cool grass of Dantooine, her 12 year old body taking up less then four feet of space. Atris lay next to her. Atris' head side by side to Meetra's her body pointing in the opposite direction. Both of them giggled as they gazed up at the night sky.

"Do you know witch one is the one you are from?" Atris asked.

Meetra shook her head. "I don't know where I am from. What about you? Do you know witch one you are from?"

"You see those two bright stars there?" she pointed at the sky and Meetra followed to the stars that Atris was pointing to.

"Yeah I see them."

"My world is somewhere between there, though it is to far away to see."

"Do you ever miss being there with your parents?"

Atris gave a large shake of her head. "No I hated living there, my dad was a bad man and he would hit me and my mom."

Meetra looked away from her friend and back at the stars above her. "When I become a Jedi I am going to protect everyone that I care about. And I am not going to let any harm come to any of them."

"And I will help you."

The two girls stared at each other and started giggling as they rolled around in the grass. The image melted and changed from open grass to enclosed metal. The large room was lined with Sith Holocrons and Atris stood in the middle holding Meetra's own lightsaber ready to fight her.

No. she tried to yell. I don't want to see this. She knew how this fight was going to end. Atris would be surprised by Meetra's sudden jump in skill and would be quickly over powered by Meetra.

Stop it! she screamed. She did not want to be here. In that moment when their lightsabers clashed she was not fighting her best and only friend, she was fighting her enemy and she wanted nothing more then to kill her. Meetra did not want to see the end. She could not bear to see the end and have to face the choice she had made.

Meetra gasped for air as she sprang up from her bunk. She was panting hard her cloths drenched in sweat. She took several breaths using the force to calm herself. She focused on the hum of the hyperdrive, letting the rhythm of the ship sooth her. It was only a dream she told herself. But she knew it was more then that. It was her conscience haunting her.

She was aboard the Ebon Hawk. A small smuggling vassal that she had taken as she fled the Peragus II mining facility. In that time she had come to believe that the ship was cursed. Since that day they had been shot down, crash landed twice, stolen out of impound, overrun by slavers, and hijacked by the Exchange. But in the end it was a good ship and she could not imagine having any other. For all the grief she had given it, it had always come through for her, and despite the pounding it had taken it still was faster then any ship out there.

Meetra sighed as she thought back to the past few months. She had done so many things in the past that she regretted. She had made so many mistakes and she feared that others would suffer for them. The greatest one of all was being blind to what was going on in front of her.

She had often wondered what she would do if she could go back and do things differently. Correcting all the mistakes that she had made. Her mind immediately flashed back to Korriban, inside the Sith tomb where she had been haunted by visions of her past. The vision of Malak had asked her if she could do it all over again if she would.

Without hesitation she had said yes. That every decision she had made had made her the person that she was now. But now she knew better. That she did not like the person that she had become. And it was because of those decisions that had lead to the fall of the Jedi, the destruction of worlds, and the near fall of the Republic.

But she had fixed all that hadn't she? She had stabilized the Republic. Killed the Sith that threatened it. She had even reestablished a new Jedi council lead by her friends. And they would bring peace to the galaxy again.

But that was not all true. She had not fixed everything. There was still her. As long as she was alive she was a wound in the force. A wound that would send out echo's across the galaxy, those echo's having effects that would forever affect the people that they touched. The Council had told her that it was from her that the Sith had learned their new abilities. To feed on the force and others as she did naturally. And that it was in her that they saw the death of the force.

Meetra shook her head slapping her face a few times before getting out of bead. It was still early ship time, but there was no longer a since of day and night now that the ship was almost completely empty of passengers. Meetra threw on her dark green clothes leaving her black robe next to her bead, and walked toward the cockpit her boots thudding on the metal deck.

There was a hum as the astromech droid weald past her giving her no notice as it went on its way to the engine room to do some sort of repair that never seemed finished. She let her hand brush on the Droid's disk shape head as it past by. A gesture of appreciation for all his hard work.

She entered the cockpit not surprised to see the man sitting in the pilot seat starring out at the hyperspace tunnel around them.

"Bad dreams again hu?" the man asked her.

"You know there are more than enough bunks available now, you don't have to stay up here all the time." she sat in the copilot seat and joined him at staring at the blue tunnel that engulfed them.

"I'm used to it. don't think I could sleep in a bead now even if I wanted to. Besides," he gave a playful shrug, "this way when something bad happens, like it always does, I can respond a lot quicker. You didn't answer my question."

"That's because I am avoiding it."

Atton smiled daring a glace at her. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Just some bad dreams nothing to worry about." she brushed his offer away resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Ah you can't do that anymore Meetra. See now that you have trained me to use the force I can tell when you are lying."

"Oh so that is my fault to then is it?" Meetra meant it as a joke but the look on Atton's face said that he did not take it that way. Atton had become far more serious the past few weeks. She knew that part of that came from the training that she was giving him. Teaching him to control his emotions and not let them poor out like he had done for so many years.

No matter how hard she tried Meetra still could not imagine that Atton once was a solder for the Sith charged with hunting down and turning Jedi to the dark side, and if he could not turn them then he would kill them. But at the same time it all made since.

But it was more then that she knew. While he still put up the façade of wise cracks and jokes something deep inside him had hardened. Meetra knew that Atton loved her, and in another life she might have been able to love him back, but she knew that, after learning how she created attachments to those around her then feed off them forcing them to her will, there could never be anything more then friendship between them. Meetra thought that maybe Atton knew this as well and that knowledge might be the source of his change. But nether of them seemed to be in any hurry to talk about it so the subject simply hung between them.

"I was going to wake you up soon anyway." Atton said changing the subject. "If the Nav computer is right then we should be dropping out of hyperspace soon. It's nice I must say," he smiled as if already laughing at his own joke, "this whole using a Nava computer to navigate is a welcome change not having to rely on that beeping trash compacter whenever we need to go somewhere. This must be how all pilots feel."

Meetra smiled in spite of herself. "well it helps when you find out that the person who voice locked the Nav Computer was actually Revan and that the Assassin droid that we have had traveling with us was actually built by Revan and in a rare bout of luck not only could the droid mimic Revan's voice but also knew the password." Meetra sighed.

"How would have thought that all that time running around the galaxy and finding off all those Sith and bounty hunters, the entire time we were in Revan's old ship and the droids onboard were actually his."

"Mandalore knew. Not that he told anyone. And I guess Kreia did as well." Meetra sighed. It was true that blasted nav computer had caused more grief then she cared to imagine but that was over now. Now they could follow Revan's path and find where he had disappeared to.

"So what do you think we will find when we get there?" Atton asked changing the subject off of Kreia.

"With our luck, a fleet of heavily armed mandalorians that have been ordered to shoot on sight and will then peruse us until we have killed them all."

"Well then I guess you should have brought Mandalore along after all. Darn" he snapped his fingers. "because you know how much I loved having him on board standing in the map room staring down the hall at the back of my head with that lifeless stair of his helmet. Probably planning new ways to kill me before I even knew he was there…"

Meetra slowly turned her head giving Atton a worried and confused look. "You really do spend too much time up here alone."

"Yeah probably."

Atton pressed a few buttons on the consol and the blue tunnel turned into white lines and then into blackness and stars.

In front of them loomed a brown world that looked devoid of all life.

Atton gasped at the sight of it cringing away grasping at his chest in pain.

"What's wrong?" Meetra asked.

"You can't feel that? That world. There is nothing there it just feels dead."

Meetra stretched out with the force at the world before her. She could feel what Atton was talking about but for some reason it did not have the effect that she would have thought it would. It felt like how she had felt for all the years she had wondered in her exile. This feeling was nothing new, but there was more to it then that. Unlike herself and the world of Malachor V that were wounds in the force acting almost like a vacuum, this was simply nothing. There was nothing to feel at all.

"Statement: I can see that we have dropped out of hyperspace. Growing anticipation: Dose this mean that I will soon get the opportunity to blast organic meat bags, Master?" Meetra held back a cringe at the sound of the assassin droid that had snuck up on both of them while they were focused on the planet. The rusted red droid was doing his normal scan of the room with his timed head movements.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the ship sensors aren't picking up any kind of reading on the surface." Atton stated. "no life signs, no power signatures, nothing."

"What kind of habitation is it? From here it looks like a desert world." Meetra leaned forward as if that would somehow allow her to see something more then she already could.

"That's what I am saying." at looked at her. "I'm not picking up anything. There is no kind of life on that world."

"A dead world. We will have to use the enviro suits then."

"Actually there seems to be a stable atmosphere down there. it's a little thin but we should be fine."

"How is that possible? If there are no planets to make oxygen how can their be an atmosphere?

"Reminiscent: Master, I do think that I may remember this place." they both turned in their seats to look at HK-47 waiting for him to continue. "Explanation: If my memory banks are correct then I came here before with Revan. He said that this world was once a Sith world. That a sith lord had performed some sort of ritual here that drained all the force from the world into himself giving the Sith ermines power. Chiding Statement: At least that is what Revan believed to be the case though his memory problems were worse than mine."

"Grate just what we need another Sith that can feed on worlds." Atton sighed.

"Could it have been Darth Nihilus that Revan was talking about?" Meetra asked the droid.

"Answer: No Master Recitation: Revan said that whoever did this did it a long time ago, long before the Mandalorian wars and even before the war with Exar Kun. Clarification: Revan thought that it might have been as long ago as sometime during the Grate Hyperspace wars."

"Do you know where Revan went after here?" Meetra asked.

"Disappointed Answer: Master I am sorry I do not know. It was on this world that Revan whipped my memory core. Recitation: when I reactivated some time later the Ebon Hawk was already back in Republic space. Recollection: it was then that I tried to access the Nava computer to follow after Revan when that annoying T3 unit stopped me. Recitation: Our fight left me broken and the ship was sent adrift into space. Statement: I do not know what transpired after that, the next thing I remember is you reactivating me, Condescending Statement: and learning that you were my new master, with few memories of what had happened before that point."

Meetra rolled her eyes. She had come to accept that the Assassin droid despised her along with every other being he came in contact with, with the exception of Revan. Whenever he talked about Revan he had no condescension for him, no spite, he spoke of him as an equal and for HK that was a high complement.

"Then go ahead and take us in Atton." Meetra put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Let's see if we can find out where he went after this place."

"Alright but I got a bad feeling about this."

The ship landed inside what once looked to be the city square. It was more then large enough for them to land but they did have to wonder around to find out anything of importance. Meetra had thrown on her black robe and had fastened her double bladed lightsaber to her belt. Atton still had on his leather jacket that he always wore but he wore a brown robe over it that also hid his lightsaber.

They descended the loading ramp Meetra and Atton in front the two droids in the back. They scanned the area around them expecting some sort of defense system to activate, or some other unseemly horror to appear. The Hawk's sensors didn't read anything but they were not going to take the chance.

"So where are we heading?" Atton asked after they had walked a ways down the street.

"I'm looking for some kind of library or hall of records that may have some kind of record of what happened here or where they had gone after. If we can piece together a path then maybe we can follow it just like Revan did."

"Not saying that we won't, but what if we can't?"

Meetra paused. She honestly did not know. She was flying blind as it was. She had no idea where they were even going, or what they would find when they got there. She only knew that Revan, the most powerful Jedi, thought that the threat was so grate that he dared not take anyone with him for fear of their safety. And fear that they might become a burden or weakness.

Meetra would have thought that silly not to long ago. That it was people that traveled with a person that gave them strength, only to find out that the strength that she got from others was the kind that she got from feeding off them, unintentionally or otherwise. It was for that reason that she had left all her friends behind. She no longer wanted to be bending her friends to her will. But most of all she no longer wanted to be responsible for what happened to those who followed her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are they?" Scourge sent blue lightning from his fingertips into the Chiss tied to the chair. The Chiss screamed in pain and struggled against his bindings trying to break himself free.

"This is a waste of time." Revan was lying on a nearby work bench staring at the ceiling. "You will never get him to tell you where they are hiding that way."

"He will talk. He just needs a little more incentive." Scourge sent another blast of lightning into the Chiss.

"Oh sure he'll talk," Revan mocked. "He will tell you a lot of stuff, but none of it will be true. This man is an imperial agent. He has been trained to resist torture by people like us." He turned his head and stared at Scourge letting his words sink in.

"Not my kind of torture." Scourge angrily sent another bolt into the Chiss.

Revan sat up and turning toward Scourge and the Chiss tied up in front of him. "As someone who has been tortured by far more frightening Sith then you, I can say for certain that there is nothing special about what you are doing."

"Then how do you suggest we go about it then?" Scourge stopped and turned to face Revan.

Revan swung his feet over the side of the counter and leapt to the floor. "By less bronze and more brains." he brushed past the Sith and toward over the bound agent.

Revan stood in front of the Chiss, his white uniform stained with his own blood. The chiss looked at Revan with his red eyes daring him to do his worst. Revan smiled at the Chiss. He already knew the information that they were trying to extract from the Chiss as it was Revan that had been helping the Imperial Agent in his illegal smuggling operation to supply arms to some of the outer systems of the empire, but the Chiss did not know that.

Revan placed his hand on the forehead of the Chiss and closed his eyes letting the force build inside him. He then made a show of his head snapping back as if his mind was being flooded with information. He broke contact pretending to be out of breath.

"There is a shipment tomorrow at docking bay 14A." Revan straitened himself and looked at Scourge. "We will be able to take all of them then." Unless they get tipped off by someone tonight. Revan thought to himself. He would be above suspicion since it was him that gave them the information in the first place. At least that was the thinking.

"How can we be sure that is accurate?" Scourge was still unconvinced, that or he just did not want to believe that he had been so decisively out done by Revan.

"As much as I dug around in his mind I could tell you his favorite color if I wanted to." Revan put his hand up to his mouth as if telling a secret and whispered. "Hint it is nether red or white but a combination there of."

Scourge did not look happy but he was content that there was nothing he could do about it. "Fine then we no longer need this pathetic excuse for an agent." Scourge reached out with the force.

"Don't!" Revan tried to stop him but was too late. With a flick of Scourges wrist the Chiss' neck snapped.

"Was that compassion that I heard in your voice there Eruta? Or are you just worried that your little trick didn't actually work?"

"No you moron. We have his conspirators but not the one supplying him with information. Like shipment inspections, guard rotation and other things that a simple agent like him could never have known without help. Now that he is dead there is no way of drawing his contact out especially once we take down all the others."

"What you didn't get that information from him when you were in his mind?" Scourge scowled.

"He didn't know it. They only communicated through messages no actual contact." This was not a lie. Revan had been very careful to make sure that none of his dealings could be linked back to himself incase the agent did get caught. It was by shear luck that the emperor had assigned Lord Nyriss to find the person responsible for supplying the raiders on the edge of their space with military grade weapons and that she had assigned Revan to be one of the people to track them down.

"It doesn't matter as long as we are able to stop this scum bag from giving weapons to our enemies." Scourge kicked the dead body with his foot.

"Doesn't matter?" Revan moved into Scourge's personal space. "The person giving them information has top clearance. That person is a traitor to the emperor and is a blight on all Sith. Who knows what else he is dealing in and what other secrets he is trading." a statement that was also true.

Scourge just scowled as he broke away from Revan and started to walk out side into the dark poring rain. "And you can be the one to tell Lord Nyriss that it is your fault that we may now never catch the guy." Revan called after him.

He was proud about how this had all turned out. He was saddened that he was unable to save the Chiss agent but he was not sad about his death. He was simply a profiteer trying to make money off other peoples suffering. But in the end he had proven himself a valuable tool to Revan, suspicion was directed away from himself as being the informant, and he had yet again proven his superiority over Scourge.

Be careful. He cautioned himself. Sith, when they are angry, can lash out in the most destructive of ways, and it is usually the innocent that suffer for it.

Revan walked outside into the stormy day of the world. It was depressing every time he saw it. Scourge was nearby on the com telling Sechel about their progress.

"No he died in the interrogation." Scourge said into his com unit. Though he had actually died after the interrogation. But Revan was not going to push the matter, at least not at this time. He might be inclined to use it against Scourge later however.

Scourge had not told them that he had actually killed him impulsively, Revan smiled at the thought as he scanned the crowed around him. They had just been using a nearby building in the market district not worried about who was around or who saw what they were doing. It served as a lesson to what happened to people who crossed the Sith. And was a demonstration of Sith power and rule where all could see.

A spot of red caught Revan's eye. He focused on it and saw that it was the mandible of a red Twi'lek. Suddenly a flash of memory hit Revan. He was talking to someone though the person's face was blurry and out of focuses but he wore a Jedi outfit and Revan seemed to trust him.

"When ever I need to disguise my self I like to use the guise of a red Twi'lek." the man had said. "they are common enough that seeing one would not raise suspicion but rare and memorable enough that if asked they would all clearly remember seeing a red Twi'lek and not me."

"Impossible." Revan mumbled to himself.

"What is?" Scourge asked having walked back towards Revan when he had finished his report.

"I could swear that there was a red Twi'lek over there." Revan pointed where he had seen the Twi'lek.

"They are rare and considered very attractive but what is so impossible about it?"

"I remember him from…" Revan had to catch himself. He had almost said from before I lost my memory but that would have caused him some real trouble, instead he said "From the Chiss' memory. He is somehow tied to the informant."

"Well all Twi'leks are slaves but It could be that he is the Informant's Slave. We have to find him and see what he knows." Scourge said.

Revan nodded looking around trying to come up with a plan. He looked at the sides of the buildings and the piping and windows that covered them and their nice flat roofs. That would work. "Scourge can you get up to the roofs and track him up there and give me information as he goes."

"Shouldn't strain my abilities to much." he was being resentful but he saw the logic in the plan so he complied. In less then ten seconds he was on the roof scouring the crowed for the Twi'lek. Revan took off in a brisk walk in the direction that he had last seen the Twi'lek, not wanting to raise suspicion that he was onto him by running after him.

What was he doing? Chasing after a Twi'lek that in no way could be the one from a brief flash of memories, a memory that he had no idea when it took place or even who he had been talking to at the time. But something told him that it was the Twi'lek and that Revan noticing him was not an accident.

"Eruta can you hear me?" Revan's ear buzzed as Scourge talked to him through the com.

"Yes I hear you." Revan put his finder to his ear not braking stride.

"Your Twi'lek is heading south down merchants way."

"Got it." Merchant's way that was a term used by the citizens of this district of the city, not the official name for the street. The only way that Scourge would know that was if he knew the people around here much like Revan did. There was more to Scourge then he had thought.

Revan turned the corner and was hit by a mob of people wondering about their business.

"it looks like he is about to make a left on Terrion." Scourge reported. "Doesn't look like he is much interested in shopping. Think he was here spying for his master to see if the Chiss would give us the information?"

"It is possible, and if that is the case then he probably knows that we learned about the shipment tomorrow and will tip them off." Revan decided that he would play into his lie as much as he could. He would use this to his advantage one way or another.

"I'm going to lose sight of him. I have to move to a different location do you got him?"

Revan could see the red of the Twi'lek's skin among the ocean of heads in front of him. "For the moment, does he look like he knows we are on to him?"

"His is defiantly in a hurry to get where he is going but he is showing no signs that he is being perused. He has yet to look behind him."

Good then maybe he had a chance of catching him. Assuming that Revan was simply not just chasing a ghost of his own forgotten memory and wasn't just running down some poor slave just trying to do his job for his master.

"He just turned right down the third alley. I lost sight of him but he is trapped, there is no way out of that alley."

"That is never a good thing when people turn into one way alleys." Revan commented.

"Yeah it ether means there is some secret there or thy are trying to lore you into a trap." Scourge said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Revan could guess which one Scourge was hoping for.

Revan reached for his lightsaber ready to draw it at a moments notice as he turned the corner into the dead end alley. To no surprise the Twi'lek was nowhere to be seen. "He's gone."

"I'll be there in a moment. Check the area. See if you can find any secret entrances. We might get lucky."

"Never was one to count on luck." Revan said more to himself.

The two searched the alley for almost an hour not finding any way that the Twi'lek could have escaped. While they did not really expect to find anything it was still a disappointment to them both. If they could have found some clue for them to go off of there would have been a chance that they could track him down.

"You know," Revan said as they were finishing up and getting ready to leave. "We worked well together back there. Neither of us trying to sabotage the other, both of us working toward the same goal helping each other out."

"What you saying we should be friends now?" Scourge almost spat at the thought, but didn't, that meant that he too had come to the same conclusion. Good that would make this easier.

"Of course not." Revan laughed. "But just maybe we could learn to trust each other. If we did maybe we both could benefit." Revan gave a shrug. "or we could spend the rest of our lives waiting for a chance to betray the other and be in a constant state of paranoia until one or both of us are dead." Revan started to head out of the ally ready to head back to his place. "It is your call." he left Scourge standing there mulling over what he had just said.

"Eruta" a voice called out to Revan. He followed it and saw the food vender Tallnus waving at him. It was then that Revan realized where exactly he was.

"Tallnus how is business?" Revan called back.

"Fine, saw you and you friend over there scouring the alley as if you are looking for something. Though I guess he is not your friend hu? After all everyone knows that you Sith types don't have friends."

"That is true. A friend is just someone who is that much closer to you to stab the blade in your back."

"Sounds like a very lonely life if you ask me." Tallnus said almost off handed.

"Ah that's what I got you around for." Revan smiled and walked away with a wave.

"My apologies Eruta, but I just don't like you in that way." the vender called after him.

Revan smiled despite himself. He knew better then to make friends with this street vender and he knew better then to show his affections with Scourge across the street, but he found that he could not help himself. Maybe Revan just needed someone to be himself around, or at the very least not be a Sith.

"Well don't let me keep you." Tallnus said. "You get back to your important work, keeping the Empire safe. Everyone here appreciates the work that you do. Honest."

The scary thought being that Revan did believe the man. "I'll go do that. I will be by later to pick up something." Revan gave a wave of his hand.

"Looking forward to it." The vender went back to his stand, and Revan soon left him behind.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Scourge asked when Revan returned. "I am in no hurry to tell Lord Nyriss that we lost a slave in the market who could have vital information for us."

"We will simply say that while we got the information we fear that the agent's informant my have learned of our plan to raid the shipment tomorrow." Revan said in a calm cool voice.

"That will still anger Nyriss."

"Yes but at least it won't look like we failed to catch a simple slave." Revan wrapped himself in his cloak and started to walk down the street Scourge keeping in step.

"How do you know I won't tell Nyriss that it was your fault that the Twi'lek got away and just blame everything on you?" Scourge asked.

"You very well could," Revan nodded in agreement. "Though can you guarantee that you will not be punished as well just for being there?" Revan slowed down and turned his head to look at Scourge. "I will be the one to start and trust that you will stick to the story so that we can better find this guy next time and bring him to justice. The next move is yours." Revan walked on.


	6. Chapter 5

Note: hey a lot of people missed reading chapter 3. i posted two chapters last time and a lot of people skipped it. so if you didnt read the chapter about Meetra and Atton you should go do that then. thank you all for reading and hop[e you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Vosif sat in the seat of the freighter. He stared out the viewport next to him even thought he could not actually see what was outside. All he saw was the weaving of the force and how it all connected even across vast distances and he did not need a viewport to see all of that. But he liked to give the illusion that he could actually see just so others would always be wondering what the truth about him actually was. He didn't care much what people thought as long as they didn't know the real truth about his sight.

The mission had been a success, and the Emperor had informed him that he had assigned one of his more powerful council members to deal with wiping out the rest of the insurgents. Darth Nyriss.

Vosif knew her reputation even though he had never met her himself. She was a powerful Sith Sorceress with an awesome command of the force. They said that while she was still relatively young her body looked to be decade's older due to the effects that Sith Magic had on the body. Not that it really mattered. The body to a Sith was only a physical shell. As long as one was powerful in the force the age of the body meant nothing.

Based on how Nyriss handled things in the past Vosif had no doubt that she would do what needed to be done and would have this all fixed in no time. The thing that bothered Vosif was the fact that it had come to the point that a council member was needed at all.

A group of dissidence should have been no problem to deal with, but somehow the main body had managed to avoid the solders hunting for them. As they continued to evade destruction support started to grow for them and so did their numbers.

At first they only attacked small patrols, hitting fast and getting out. But the larger they became the more bold they acted. They had started to attack outpost and bases all along the rim worlds. Then they had become so bold as to strike at one of the government buildings killing several officials and even a few Sith Lords.

That was when Vosif had been sent in. He was to make an example out of anyone that gave aid to the insurgents, while the Emperor decided how best to handle the situation.

The worst part was how well organized they had become in the past couple of years. Before they seemed to be sporadic and in a state of disorder. For some reason now they had become very well organized and they never struck anything without reason. It was almost as if someone was giving them aid. Another Sith perhaps. Maybe even one of the Dark Council. Trying in some vain attempt to cease more power for themselves.

Vosif drummed his fingers on his armrest as he stroked one of his red face mandibles. The thought was not a pleasant one. Not that he thought for a moment that they would succeed in whatever it was that they were attempting to do.

The Emperor had rained for the better part of a thousand years. There was no way that he would let a bunch of armed villagers over throw him. Even if they were lead by a Sith Lord. The imperial fleet alone was so vast and large there was no way for them to do any real harm. Even if they did somehow manage to take a planet or large city the fleet could just destroy it from orbit. No matter how many people supported them there was no way they could take on such a large fleet.

Another thought crept into Vosif's mind. What if this Sith was after something else? What if helping these traitors was only a mask for something else going on. A distraction for something far grater? But what could that be? What could someone possibly gain from all of this?

Vosif sighed. Not that it mattered too much. In a short time Nyriss would take care of it and everything would go back to normal. Unless it was Nyriss that was behind all of this.

Vosif shook the thoughts away. The Emperor would not have assigned her the task if he had any doubt in his mind about the woman. He picked her because he was sure that she would get the job done and that she would do it better than anyone else. Vosif had to respect the will of the Emperor and not question his decisions.

The ship lurched as it exited hyperspace. Vosif was overwhelmed as currents of force flooded over him. He never felt more in tune with the Force then when he was on Dromund Kaas. There was something about the planet that just filled him with strength.

Orbiting just above the planet, Vosif knew, was a large orbital construction yard. It was where most of the fleet was built and then stationed constantly guarding the Empire's home world. Though as large and massive as the fleet was it paled in comparison to what was being built in the shipyard right now.

It was by far the largest ship ever constructed. The Lesvera an ancient Sith word for Overwhelming Power. It had taken nearly a decade to build but it was now only months away from its completion. There was to be a large ceremony on its coronation and most of the Imperial fleet was scheduled to be there in honor of the moment.

There had even been talk with this new flagships completion that they would finally launch their invasion of the Republic and take revenge for the defeat they had been dealt at the end of the Hyperspace Wars. Not that Vosif cared one way or another. It was not his job to know what was best for the future of the Empire only to make sure that none would do anything to stop the Emperor form completing his will.

The Ship began its decent into the atmosphere of the planet. Soon Vosif would be home.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meetra Surik cracked her back trying to relive the stiffness from sitting for so long.

"So you think you got it all figured out?" Atton punched in the corianders into the Nava Computer behind her.

Meetra leaned back in the copilot's chair and let her head rest on the headrest. "Well Revan was the one that figured it all out I just put the pieces together. It would seem like with his quest to find the star forge he had left clues behind the first time he and Malak had come here and all he had to do this time was follow them."

"And then we in turn follow the clues he left after finding the clues that he left. Simple." Atton came and sat down in the pilot chair and started prepping the Ebon Hawk for take off. "So where are we heading?"

"If I understand it right, a planet full of Sith."

"Oh really? To late to blow this thing and turn back?"

Meetra smiled still stretched out in the chair. "Far too late."

There was a bit of a lurch as the Ebon Hawk lifted off the ground and took off. The feeling of nothing that the planet gave soon gave way to the sound of the force again. Atton looked relieved and Meetra could tell that he had hated being on that planet.

Meetra wondered if it was that feeling that the Jedi council had felt when they had felt her for the first time in the council room the day of her Exile. Just the vast echo of nothing that she had become. And was still, despite her reconnection to the force.

"So are you going to tell me or am I just going to have to guess?" Atton broke Meetra's train of thought.

She sat up in her chair looking out the viewport. They had already jumped into hyperspace. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even felt the transition. "It's usually more fun to hear your guesses." she teased. "What am I telling you?"

"This planet we are going to. What makes it so special?"

"From what I gathered in the records that I found, after the Sith lost they Grate Hyperspace wars the remaining Sith Empire was thrown into chaos. They knew that it was only a matter of time before the Republic sent their fleet to wipe them all out."

Meetra shifted in her seat. "The leader of the planet we were just on called a meeting of all the remaining Sith Lords. Telling them he had a plan to save them all. In their desperation they flocked to him, and then they willingly performed the ritual that killed them all."

"Wow." Atton whistled. "No wonder the Sith have such a hard time trusting anyone."

Meetra cracked a smile at his quib. "This Ritual sucked the force out of everything on the planet and into this one Sith. He then used his power to control the masses as he told them he had found the Ancient Sith home world, Dromund Kaas where they would be safe from the Republic. They then took their remaining ships and traveled there."

"And so that is were we are now heading?"

"That is correct."

"Yay." Atton's tone was not one of excitment. He turned in his seat and looked at Meetra. "I don't get it. Why would Revan go there? Why did he go there after the Mandalorian wars? And why has it taken so long for him to come back?"

"That last one I don't know" Meetra shrugged, "but as to why he went there... well all I have is supposition so I'll confirm it when we get there."

"Ah well lets just leave me in the dark then." Atton turned back to his consol and pretended to do some important pilot things. "It's late ship time you should really get some rest." he said breaking the momentary quiet.

"I'm not tiered."

Attom looked at her like a parent knowing their child is lying. "Yes you are, you're exhausted, and I don't need the force to be able to see that."

Meetra slouched in her seat. "Sleep just tires me out more."

Atton pursed his lips together. "You know if Disciple were here I am sure he would tell you that you have nothing to be ashamed of. That everything you have done up until this point has all made you who you are. That without you the Republic would have surly fallen to the Sith, the Jedi would have been eradicated. And that you are the most important person in his life and he would do anything to help and protect you."

"And what would Atton say if he were here?" Meetra smiled goading him on.

Atton shrugged dismissively. "Oh he would know what it is like doing terrible things in the past and trying to hide from them. He would know to keep his mouth shut and let you handle this on your own. That trying to fix it would only make it worse and when you are ready to talk about what it is that is bothering you so much, that you will tell him. Then he would remind you that until then he would be more then willing to play a game of Pazaak."

"Sounds like a wise man if there ever was one." Meetra rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes.

Atton couldn't help but smile. "Well I always thought so."


End file.
